Wrenchs vs Bombs, Love vs Logic
by Guardian-Ikara
Summary: Andy saved Sonja from black hole once, but when they go aftre her again he finaly has enough and will do anything to protect her.
1. Sneek attack

It was 13:00 in the Yellow Comet countryside where the young teenaged CO sat in his recon jeep overlooking the valley where a good sized Yellow Comet army resided. There wasn't much action taking place in the area, just a few cities that lay basking in the fragile peace that seemed too good to last. Behind the CO's jeep was a military force of rather small size, assorted mid-tanks, infantry units, artillery, and a few rockets. All colored orange, all on behalf of the Orange star army, a power house amongst the countries of wars world, yet nothing compared to black hole... but no one like to talk about them.  
  
"Sir some one's coming." The gunner of the recon called out to his teenage commander. Looking behind him the Co nodded in acknowledgement to let him come.  
  
"Let him through"  
  
A couple of the other recon's gunners let their guard down as the soldier passed by and came up to the jeep's driver side.  
  
"Commander Andy." The soldier said.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Call from headquarters, its Sami."  
  
"Let me talk to her."  
  
"Yes sir." He said handing him the com-link.  
  
"Wonder what she wants?" one of the recon gunners called to the others.  
  
"Maybe she's going to tell us to come home." another responded.  
  
"Don't give your hope's up." said Andy putting the link up to his ear, "Sami?"  
  
"Hey Andy how are you guy's holding up?" Sami asked, her voice filled with that kind of big sister affection.  
  
"We're fine." he answered glancing around at his troops who each gave a sarcastic look of boredom in their own unique manner. The one in Andy's jeep pretended to hang himself with an invisible noose. "Bored but fine."  
  
"I take it nothing is happening."  
  
"Nothing at all." Andy said in a lethargic tone.  
  
"Sorry there isn't anything for you guys to do."  
  
"No, if were not doing anything then there's no way anyone can get hurt. Anyways I kind of like the peace, right guys."  
  
"Speak for yourself; I want to blow something up." A recon gunner called out.  
  
"Shut up! If you keep talking like that we'll be the one's getting blown up." shouted his driver.  
  
"Well then in that case keep talking." another driver called out.  
  
"Screw you."  
  
Andy gave a small laugh.  
  
"Well that's very adult for you to say." said Sami.  
  
"What are you implying?" asked Andy.  
  
"It's just that I've never seen, or heard you so serious before."  
  
"I doubt that."  
  
Sami sighed.  
  
"Did you talk to Yellow Comet yet?" asked Andy.  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Kanbei said he doesn't want Orange Stars or anyone's help and that Yellow Comet can do fine on its own. He also refused to hear any of the Intel that our recon units gathered, so he doesn't know about the possible threat on his army's."  
  
"The threat on Sonja." Andy said in an icy tone.  
  
As Andy looked down upon the valley he thought about her, about Sonja and the last time he had fought to protect her. He had done the impossible, he defeated Strum, his own clone, and impossible odds all just for her, and here he was ready to do it again in a heart beat. Yet he still couldn't admit that he had feelings for her, despite the fact that they were there he wouldn't admit them, that would be too mature for him.  
  
"You really care for her don't you?" asked Sami.  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Look I'm sure she'll be fine with you there."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Just be careful okay?"  
  
"Will do." said Andy quietly.  
  
"Take care."  
  
"You too." said Andy  
  
"Sir permission to be relieved." asked the soldier who brought the com-link to Andy.  
  
"Your relieved soldier."  
  
"Yes sir, thank you sir." he said as he walked away in marching style.  
  
"What an uptight bastard." one of the gunners said.  
  
"Yeah tell me about it. I wish they weren't like that, it gets rather annoying sometimes." A driver added.  
  
"Cut them some slack, they'll grow out of it someday." said Andy as he idly played with his wrench.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you used to be just like that."  
  
Up in the Yellow comet command base that lay in the heart of the city stood a young girl I her late teens dressed in s green military skirt uniform. It was this girl who commanded the armies that surrounded the city, despite how unlikely it seemed, with a razor sharp mind that could be beaten by no other. Yes it was this extremely cute young woman who the people of the valley look towards for protection against any force that sought to bring them harm. This young woman, who prayed when the time came that she would be ready, for her peoples sake.  
  
"Commander Sonja is everything okay?" a soldier asked as she looked out the window gazing upon the cities below.  
  
"Yes I'm fine." she lied.  
  
"Yes madam"  
  
Damn this war... Sonja thought to herself.  
  
"Sir permission to be frank." the gunner of Andy's jeep asked.  
  
"Go ahead." Andy responded.  
  
"Why are we here? We've been watching this valley for days now and nothing has happened. It's boring and pointless and if you ask me."  
  
"Well no one is asking you so why don't you quit talking." another recon troop added.  
  
"No really there's nothing happening here and nothing is going to happen here, all we are doing is wasting our time when we should be out there kicking black hole's ass."  
  
"Don't worry you'll get your chance." said Andy as he propped he feet up on the dash and began to dose off.  
  
"Yeah just relax, enjoy the peace, you never know how long its gona last."  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah."  
  
As Andy began to fall asleep he enjoyed the lack of excitement, it was nice for a change not to be killing something or not having someone try to kill him. But he was at war and because of that he knew his peace wouldn't last very long.  
  
"What the hell is that?!?" a gunner screamed startling Andy out of slumber.  
  
Upon opening his eyes he saw to his horror as three silo missiles soared through the sky screaming murder as they began their decent directly into the yellow comet city.  
  
"Sir Yellow Comet is under attack..., Reports of Black Hole forces surrounding the city..., Holy shit silo missiles reported!" soldiers screamed as chaos began to break out shattering the peace that once thrived in the valley.  
  
"Sonja..." said Andy as watched as the silo missiles slammed into the cities in an explosion of pure fire, "please be okay."  
  
Oh yeah that is chapter one. I promise that chapter two will be ten times more interesting. The story will start having an anime feel to it soon so all you anime fans get ready for love and action. if you R and R mine I'll R&R yours. Go ANDY AND SONJA, SAMI AND EAGLE, MAX AND NELL. WOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOO! 


	2. Lack of Hope, Wall of Fire

I don't own Advanced Wars. Nintendo does. I'm just using it as a channel for my imagination. To all writers keep dreaming, it's all we have in this world.  
  
Thanks to Ascension, Commanding Officer Mel, Naval Ace, and red52  
  
Ascension you rock. Mel your pretty good, naval ace your cool, and red52 you seem smart.  
  
The three silo missiles soared through the air signifying death and destructions as they screamed of man and his mortality. Leaving black trails of ash behind them like ugly scares in the sky that would not soon go away. Until they finally slammed into the ground exploding in a pillar of fire that shook the ground for miles.  
  
"Commander! Yellow comet is in serious trouble!" a soldier screamed.  
  
"Black hole units are surrounding the city!" Andy's gunner shouted.  
  
"There going to take a beating if we don't do something quick sir!"  
  
"All units move out! Rockets adjust range and prepare to fire!" Andy screamed as he slammed the gearshift of the jeep into drive.  
  
"Looks like things are beginning to get interesting!" Andy's gunner laughed.  
  
"Sonja..."  
  
The force of the blast sent Sonja to the floor, the explosion sounded as if the city had been ripped in two. The smell of burning substance filled the room as smoke rose from all around signifying the mass destruction that had taken place. As she tried to get up she could feel an immense amount of pain shooting through her back that moved down to her right arm. Upon standing she noticed a rather large shard of glass had buried it's self into her right shoulder making it impossible to lift her arm at all.  
  
"Commander your hurt!" a soldier said as he ran towards her, he too was wounded but his was in his left eye which was bleeding profusely.  
  
"I'm fine." she said, her voice still calm and collected despite all that was going on.  
  
"But-"  
  
"If you would be so kind as to please remove this piece of glass from my body."  
  
"Commander-. "  
  
"Please."  
  
With a moment of hesitation the soldier walked up to Sonja and with a quick jerk ripped the glass from her shoulder causing her to wince in pain. Blood poured from the wound running down her arm and back till it fell to the floor in a glossy crimson pool.  
  
"Are you okay?" the soldier asked, still holding on to the bloody shard.  
  
"I am fine thank you."  
  
"Commander!" another soldier screamed as he ran into the room followed by a group of other soldiers, a few of them slightly wounded, "We're under attack!"  
  
"I'm aware of that, what is the current status?"  
  
"We have suffered a 29 percent loss to all our forces and the city is in a state of pure chaos!"  
  
"There coming in from all side, and a lot of them at that! The city is completely surrounded" another soldier added.  
  
"Hmmm." said Sonja, her mind deep at thought analyzing he situation.  
  
"What will you have us do?"  
  
"Gather all rocket and artillery units and set up a perimeter one mile around HQ. Infantry and ground units run survivor checks through out the city and bring them to the underground bunker beneath HQ. And someone establish communication with my father to let him know of the situation, we need back up."  
  
"Right away Commander!" the soldier said as he ran out followed by the rest of them.  
  
"How could this happen...?" Sonja said to herself as she walked up to the shattered window to see the brooding chaos down below.  
  
I'm coming Sonja.  
  
"Get the hell out of my way!" Andy screamed as he punched the gas mowing over another unsuspecting black hole soldier.  
  
"Sir don't you think that was a little harsh?" asked Andy's gunner.  
  
"Just shut up and keep firing!" Andy screamed as the jeep grill met the body of another soldier.  
  
"Yes sir!" the gunner yelled as he sent numerous rounds ripping through groups of black hole troops.  
  
"Incoming!" A driver from another jeep screamed before being blown to pieces by an artillery round.  
  
"Holy shit! Sir we have incoming artillery rounds from...RIGHT THERE!"  
  
With astounding reflexes Andy wrenched the steering wheel right barely dodging a blast that sent his jeep on two wheels.  
  
"Whoa! Whoa!" The gunner screamed.  
  
"Sir we can't keep driving like this we'll be blown to pieces!"  
  
Grabbing the jeep com-link Andy shouted, "Are all rockets in position?!?"  
  
As the gunner proceeded to take out another group of soldiers he witnessed as an artillery round smashed into a group black hole troops. The blast set them ablaze as they screamed until they were reduced to a charred ash.  
  
There firing even if there own units are in danger, what a bunch of sickos. The gunner thought to himself.  
  
"Commander Andy we are all in range and are targeting all black hole units at the edge of the city." a voice called out over the com-link.  
  
"Then fire!"  
  
Upon his command every missile unit at Andy's disposal fired sending countless rockets hurling into the air. At the edge of the city where black hole's artillery stood a soldier who had just loaded another shell looked up the see a myriad of rockets falling towards him.  
  
"Holy shit run! Run for your-!"  
  
In a rain of fire the missiles smashed into the artillery burning them and everything around them to the ground in an inferno of purification. Not aiming to waist any time Andy shifted gears while charging though the wall of smoke and fire into the city. Nothing would get in his way, not while so much was at stake, he would not fail no matter what.  
  
"Commander! All combat units are now proceeding to battle ground." a soldier said over the intercom.  
  
"I want all APC's at the edge of the city as soon as humanly possible!" said Andy  
  
"But sir we've suffered major losses in our tank and ground unit divisions, putting them out in the front would be dangerous. If they were to face another wave of resistance they would be easily decimated in no time!" Andy's gunner said  
  
"And that's a risk we are willing to take understood?"  
  
"But sir-"  
  
"We're going to have to get all the people in this city out of here, and soon. If doing that means a risk to our ground units then that is expectable."  
  
"Yes sir." said Andy's gunner as their jeep stopped along with the others that remained from that unit outside of the Yellow Comet Command center.  
  
"Guard the door! We can't let any one get through!" a Yellow comet guard screamed as he sent a wave of bullets into another black hole soldier.  
  
The corridor where the fight took place was a mess of casing shells that lay strong across the blood stained floor. Right out side of where Sonja stood she wondered if these were her last moments to live. Bodies littered the area from men on both sides as the troops from Yellow Comet desperately tried to keep there commander alive even if it meant giving up there own life.  
  
"Commander Sonja, reports from basement shelters are saying that units are attempting to break in!" another guard shouted.  
  
"How could this of happened?" Sonja said to herself.  
  
"Damn it we can't hold them much-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"  
  
Sonja looked to see one of her soldiers take a barrage of bullets to the face in a gross ordeal of blood and tissue.  
  
"Everyone fall back, we must protect Sonja!" a guard screamed.  
  
As the yellow comet troops moved back, all with the intent to protect Sonja, one after the other died tragically at the hands of black hole. Till finally there were only two troops left, both knew that they were going to die but if their death could keep their commander alive then they would gladly do so.  
  
"C'mon you Mother Fuckers, the guard at the doorway shouted as he picked off one soldier off after the other, "Is that the best you can do?!?"  
  
"Commander stay back!" the other ordered.  
  
"Yeah that's right! Take it in the face you sons of bitch's aaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuggggghh..."  
  
"Steve!" the remaining soldier screamed as his comrade died in a shower of blood.  
  
I don't want to die, Sonja thought to her self, my life can't end here, not now.  
  
"Damn you!!!"  
  
In a last effort of chivalry the soldier tried with all his strength to protect the teenaged girl behind him. But his efforts were futile as he was taken down before he could even kill anyone in a spray of bullets.  
  
"Sonja... I'm... sorry."  
  
Sonja began to breathe heavily, crying as black hole units closed in around her. In a panic she dove for the rifle of her fallen soldier but to no prevail as a black hole troop struck her down with the butt of his gun.  
  
"Ughh."  
  
As Sonja looked up, her head and shoulder now bleeding profusely; she saw the barrel of a gun staring at her.  
  
"Please don't kill me..." Sonja pleaded  
  
"Target located," a black hole soldier said in a semi dead tone, "proceeding to eliminate target."  
  
Well that's it for now... do you like do you hate? What do I need to work on. Review, I need input. Thanks and keep the freedom rolling. 


End file.
